


Golden

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter 5 was both great and confusing, Dad Henry, Except Joey, Gen, Henry Stein - Freeform, Joey can die in a hole, Other, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Poor Everyone, Poor Henry, Yay henry has a last name, anyway, i still can't do tags, which means it is fitting for BATIM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: In which it took Henry a little longer to leave the studio. Which means he stayed at Joey Drew Studios for a little longer.Which also means that he has come face to face with one of Joey's many fruitless ideas: a supposed failure to create a live cartoon.Shennigans and angst ensue.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I MIGHT have rushed the ending a little, but I still hope you all liked it!
> 
> Thanks again to theMeatly/Mike Mood and team for creating a wonderful (albeit ending a tad bit confusing) game that has inspired not only me but also thousands of others. You guys are the best and I hope you all the best.
> 
> Also, I AM ALIVE. Sorry for being inactive for so long. Hope you all like my come back!

"Okay, so why do we need this machine Joey?"

Henry looked exasperatedly at his old friend, not fully understanding why he decided to not stop Joey from buying this stupid, very expensive machine.

"Heeeeeeeenrrrrrrrry. It can turn our creations to life! Do you know how much less work you would need to do if Bendy was alive?" Joey exclaimed, eyes sparkling as he bounced around the machine.

Henry sighed as he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if Joey was actually a child in the guise of a CEO of a huge animation company. Regardless, sometimes Henry wondered why he even bothered with all of Joey's antics.

After all, literally no one knows that Henry has created almost all the characters in the cartoons. As far as anyone knows, he is just the lead animator, which was kind of ironic because he was one of the youngest people there.

Still, Henry was not so sure, and apparently, Thomas Connor agreed.

"Me too Hen. This thing is ridiculous." Tom mumbled.

Henry chuckled lightly. "Be careful Tom. Mr. Drew here might have a fit if he hears you talking like that." He whispered sarcastically.

Tom smiled and patted Henry on the back. "Don't know how you do it friend. I am so tired of Joey's crap that I am surprised I haven't stopped working here."

"I think we both know why you're still here."

"I have no clue what you're talking about it."

"Oh okay," Henry smiled deviously. "HEY MISS PEND-"

Tom immediately covered Henry's mouth in panic. Allison Pendle looked at the trio in confusion. Joey shrugged in annoyance while Henry was chuckling behind Tom's hand. Tom, simply put, was ready to wet himself.

Allison rolled her eyes as she waved cheerfully at the men before leaving to go upstairs to do voice acting.

Tom let go of Henry before groaning into his hands. "Got dang it Hen. Why do you do this to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Revenge for you acting grouchy to me all the time and leaving me for dead in Joey's office when we both broke the ink pipe."

"… FINE. We're even."

Henry laughed before giving him an honest smile. "Sure Tommy. Sure."

Tom rolled his eyes before ruffling Henry's hair. In a weird way, everyone was somewhat of a family at Joey Drew Studios. All of the employees actively tried to tolerate each other as they dealt with Joey being their boss.

Henry, quoted by Allison as being "the most pure and nicest person here", was kind of under everyone's wing. How ironic that if it weren't for Joey refusing to credit Henry for his work, he would basically be their boss as well.

Despite everything, Henry didn't want to give up on his creations or on the people here. Despite Joey's lies, he somewhat liked his life here. He still did everything he could to see Linda, and he loved animating his little Devil Darling and clarinet playing wolf.

Though, even he will admit that sometimes, he is being worn thin. Deep down even he knows that he can't keep this up.

Which is maybe why he didn't try to stop Joey from buying the ink machine. He needed to take some of the work off his back.

And who knows? Maybe something good will come out of Joey's idea.

For once.

 

* * *

 

Oh good lord this was a MISTAKE.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Henry's head popped up from his desk as he saw Tom run towards him in panic, an emotion that normally wasn't on the mechanic.

"Um… Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Henry looked towards Tom with hope in his eyes. "How bad is it?"

Tom just looked at him, deadpan. "Bad, Hen. REALLY BAD."

Henry sighed as he got up and followed Tom down deeper into the studio, towards Joey's office.

"So," Henry asked tentatively. "Is it the Ink Machine?"

Tom grumbled and Henry took that as a yes.

He slowly entered the room that housed the machine and stopped dead in his tracks in front of the window next to the window.

"Tom… What in the actual-" Henry began before Tom quickly covered his mouth.

"You're not allowed to swear Hen."

"Tom… I'm an adult."

"…And?"

"…Never mind. Tom, what is this thing."

"Bendy."

"Bendy."

"Yup."

"This is Bendy."

"Yup."

"THIS IS BENDY?!"

"Yup."

"Tom, can you sound a little more urgent!?"

"Sorry Hen, I had my freak out already before calling you. Made a tape about it even."

Henry facepalmed before eying the creature before him again. It was a tall humanoid figure made of ink with the head of Bendy, except that Bendy's eyes were covered with ink dripping from the brow.

In other words, it looked nothing like the Bendy he knew and loved.

"Uh… Is it sentient?"

"I dunno. It does walk on its own though."

Henry sighed and slowly opened the door and walked towards it. The creature turned around, trying to find the source of the door's slam and Henry's steps.

Henry shuddered for a moment before cocking his head to one side in curiosity. "H-Hello?"

The creature cocked its head to one side before stepping towards Henry. Henry heard the door open and felt Tom grab his arm and try to pull him out the door.

"Hen, yeah okay it just responded to you time to go ha Joey what the heck did we allow you to buy this machine is nuts what the-"

"Wait Tom stop." Henry looked at the creature, arching a finger as it started to write words on the wall.

"What the f-" Tom began before Henry clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, let it write whatever it needs to write on the wall."

"Henry you are way too calm about this. I literally freaked out for two hours when this thing came out of the machine and you've only been here for like five minutes."

Henry's focus was more on "Bendy" desperately trying to write what now appeared to say one word:

**hElLo**

"What." Tom said behind him.

Henry's eyes widened as he smiled.

"H-How are you doing?"

"Bendy" turned his head back towards Henry, smile never wavering as it turned back to start shakily writing:

**tIrEd**

Henry's smile fell as he saw the creature's form slightly shake as it made what he conceived to be a sigh.

"I'm sorry. Is there something I can do?"

It looked back at him, almost in surprise, before writing:

**sTaY?**

Both Tom and Henry looked shocked before Henry smiled sadly at the creature, getting ready to affirm his answer with a nod before Joey suddenly barged in.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?" Joey bellowed as both Henry and Tom spun around in both shock and fear.

"Uh… It is the Ink Machine's first attempt at uh… Bendy?" Tom mumbled.

The look Joey gave made Tom frown as he raised his hands in exasperation. "I followed the instructions to a tee! Maybe this happens because it isn't really that alive!? I don't know, something without a soul can't really function all too much!"

Joey grunted before looking towards Henry. "Hen, why aren't you upstairs animating?"

Henry looked deadpan at Joey before replying, "I was curious. This machine was to help decrease my workload." Henry arched an eyebrow. "After all, you are literally trying to make a figure of Bendy, you know, the character I animate all the time, come to life for my animations."

Tom snickered before looking at Joey dead in the eye. Joey simply sighed and pointed towards up the stairs.

"Okay, fine. I see your point. But I still need you to finish those boards. Let me deal with this." He replied, gesturing towards "Bendy", who hunches back, almost in shame.

"But-" Henry began, but Joey grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"It's going to be alright Henry, just get going." Joey pushed him towards the stairs.

Henry gave a sad look towards "Bendy", who seemed to be looking towards his direction in what looked to be longing.

"Yeah, okay, I'm going."

 

* * *

 

After his boards were done, Henry had sneaked his way into the room "Bendy" was in.

"Uh, hey! Sorry I had to leave so early." Henry said as he walked in.

The inky creature looked towards him, hopeful, before starting to write words on the wall.

**hElLo! yOuR nAmE iS hEn? lIKe tHe aNiMaL?**

Henry couldn't help but laugh. "No, that's just a nickname. My name is Henry. Henry Stein."

**oH.**

Henry smiled before sitting down. "So, what is your name?"

The inky creature paused for a moment, before writing:

**I tHiNk yOu aLrEaDy kNoW Henry.**

Henry's eyes widened. Unlike all the other words "Bendy" wrote, his name was written almost perfectly.

"Yeah, I know. Still asking though." Henry replied, sticking out his tongue.

**Bendy. mY nAmE iS Bendy.**

Well, Henry certainly didn't expect this.

Nor did he really expect to form a strong friendship with Bendy.

Almost everyday, every break he got, Henry would visit Bendy (who had been moved to a windowless, dark room at per Joey's request). As time went on, Henry noticed that Bendy started to act more like a living being. He was able to answer with more personality and he seemed far more hopeful and well, ALIVE.

And Henry for once felt happy that Joey didn't know about this; for once, he got to keep Bendy to himself.

After all, he had created Bendy. He deserved to have this.

 

* * *

 

Apparently fate didn't think so, however.

The letter came the morning of the 1940s, and Henry just stayed at his desk for hours, staring at the paper that has now taken any hopes of his dreams being fulfilled away from him.

"Hen…? What's wrong?" Allison and Tom both appeared from behind him, eyes glowing with worry.

Henry only sighed and said. "Guys… I'm of age to get into the draft."

Both Allison and Tom's eyes widen before they go in to hug Henry.

"Damn… We're so sorry Henry."

Henry nodded, trying to keep back his tears as he got up to tell Joey the news.

Once he made it to the office, he took a deep breath as he entered Joey's office, shivering in fear of his old friend's reaction.

"H-Hey Joey."

Joey turned around and smiled slightly, holding a tape recorder in his hand that he most likely finished recording when Henry entered.

"Hey there Henry! How's it going?"

Henry gulped before revealing the news. "Joey, I-I finished my boards."

"Really? Dang, that's a new record. Great job! Ready to start the next one?"

"I can't. I won't be here to start the next one."

Joey's smile fell as he looked at Henry in shock and confusion.

"Hen… What do you mean?"

"Joey… I don't know how much you pay attention to the news but… I'm- I just got a letter and… I've been drafted. I have to go."

Joey stayed silent, looking deep into Henry's soul. "You're lying."

Henry shook his head as tears started to spill from his eyes. He handed over the letter. "I wish I was."

Joey scanned the letter and looked wide eyed at Henry. "H-Hen, y-you can't leave. There must be some mistake."

"Joey, I'm sorry."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Henry looked up surprised as he saw his friend's face scrunch up in anger.

"Wha-What?"

"You're all on about 'I have to leave', like you're been waiting for this opportunity for ages!"

"What!? No! I don't want to leave Joey! You and I both know if I don't go then the officials themselves will drag me out of here. And I'd rather not go through that."

"Henry, this studio can't last without you. You can't leave."

"Wha- Joey what the heck do you even mean? You already have stolen all my creations, don't give me any proper credit, and now you have the audacity to tell me this company would tank without me?!"

"Oh so this is what this is about-"

"NO, MR. DREW. This is about the fact that I can no longer be in the place where I created my characters, be in the place where despite all your thievery of Bendy, Boris, and basically everyone else, I could still be with them. Now this stupid war has stolen that from me too, and you think I am making all this up just to one-up you?! HOW IGNORANT CAN YOU BE JOEY?!"

Henry grabbed the letter and stormed out the door, but not without hearing Joey's last words to him.

"If you leave those doors Henry Stein, don't even bother coming back."

Henry felt a shiver go down his spine, but he only glared at Joey before slamming the door shut behind him.

There was only one place left for him to go now.

 

* * *

 

Bendy was already writing "Hello" on the notebook Henry had given him when the walls were starting to be covered with their past conversations.

Henry grimaced before replying a greeting back, but quickly sank to his knees as he started to feel the tears stream down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I promised I wouldn't leave. I know I did. But… I have to Bendy. I'm so sorry."

Anyone, even Bendy, knew that the poor man was hyperventilating. So, he did what any person would do.

Bendy edged forward and hugged Henry. Hugged the only person willing to treat him like an actual person.

It honestly didn't take Bendy that long to realize that Henry was his Creator. He was the person that gave birthed to the idea of him.

Which in hindsight should have made both of them more aware of why Bendy was starting to become smarter and more alive when Henry hanged out with him.

Henry cried as he hugged Bendy tightly, apologizing while Bendy just continued to hug the small man.

Yet, both of them, in their panic, noticed the golden light emitting from both of their chests. Henry looked, wide eyed at Bendy as all the ink in the room started to glow gold as the ink started to swirl around Henry and Bendy.

And then Bendy started to fall apart, glowing gold as well. Henry could barely speak as he watched his creation suddenly turn into nothing more than a puddle.

And then suddenly, the glow was gone. Henry's chest stopped glowing, and the room fell silent and dark again.

Henry with tears streaming down his face, looked at the puddle where Bendy was, heartbroken and confused.

"Wha-What? B-Bendy?"

Henry covered his face with his hands, giving up entirely.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything… No please, come back…"

Then two little horns popped up from the puddle.

Henry stared dumbfounded at the little horns, desperately trying to wipe his tears away.

Then two little hands gloved in a familiar cartoon fashion pop up, and Henry snaps out of his stupor.

Henry grabs the hands and tried to pull whoever was in the ink, and soon he is surged backwards as he finally feels the toon come out of the ink.

He landed on his back and felt something also land on his chest with a grunt. Henry slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with a little toon with horns and a bow wiping ink away from his pie cut eyes.

"B-BENDY?!" Henry exclaimed.

Bendy, perfect in size and shape, no longer deformed, looked at himself before glancing back at Henry with inky tears in his eyes.

"H-Henry?!" Bendy asked, sounding so hopeful.

Henry laughed tearfully as he pulled the little toon in for a hug. "Oh my God you're alive. You're alive."

Bendy gave his trademark giggle as he hugged Henry back. "Heh. Nice to finally talk to ya Henry."

Henry smiled to himself before pulling back, looking very serious. "Bendy. I need to go, but I can promise you that I will do everything I can to come back. But…"

"I can't stay here?"

"…Yeah."

"Where do ya even need to go Henry?"

"…Bendy I don't know if you would understand."

"…Would Miss Linda be upset if I stayed with her while you were gone?"

Henry looked at Bendy for a moment, surprised, before heaving Bendy up and twirling him around, laughing.

"Oh, you Devil Darling, you're a genius! Do you want to come home with me Bendy?"

Bendy smiled. "I mean, this place never was home to me Henry. You're the closest thing to a dad I have."

Henry wiped away more tears that threatened to leave his eyes, and nodded.

Soon Henry was leaving the workshop with Bendy hiding in his jacket, walking through the snow to his car.

And once Henry and Bendy made it home, Linda was too shocked to see that Bendy was alive, much less that he would be staying with them.

"HENRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEP DEPRIVED. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BENDY IS ALIVE?!"

Henry and Bendy sighed. "Yeeeeeaaaah. Ma'am, some crazy stuff was goin' on at them studios. And Joey is not the beeeeessssst understandin' person, so… that's kinda why I'm here."

Henry shrugged behind Bendy while Linda just stared aimlessly at the two of them.

Finally she breathed in, looking very serious, which made Henry and Bendy shiver in fear of her answer.

"Henry…" Linda began. "You are damn lucky Bendy is adorable."

Bendy cheered while Henry sank to the ground.

"Thanks Linda. I was about to have an aneurism."

"What, Joey exploded on you?"

"Actually they exploded on each other." Bendy replied.

Linda gave a smirk at Henry. "About time."

Henry sighed. "You both seem to forget that I have to…"

Linda smacked her husband. "Let us have this moment."

The rest of the night consisted of Linda, Bendy, and Henry drinking hot cocoa.

Henry wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> All for feedback and criticism! :DDD


End file.
